Integrated circuit memory devices generally include a memory cell array in an integrated circuit and a plurality of control lines and power lines for the memory cell array. The control lines generally include column select lines that are connected to a column decoder. The power lines generally include VDD and VSS power lines that generally supply power at a power supply voltage and ground voltage respectively.
It is known to alternatingly arrange the VSS power lines and the column select lines in a "meshed" power line arrangement. See, for example, the publication by Yamada et al. entitled "A 64-Mb DRAM With Meshed Power Line", IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 26, No. 11, November 1991, pp. 1506-1509.
FIG. 1 shows an arrangement of power lines and column select lines in a conventional integrated circuit memory with meshed power lines. Referring to FIG. 1, an integrated circuit memory 10 includes a column decoder 13 and a memory cell array 11. A plurality of control lines, such as column select lines 15, are included on the memory cell array 11 and extend along a predetermined direction, shown as horizontal in FIG. 1. A plurality of power lines, such as VSS power lines 17, also extend in the predetermined direction, and are connected to a common VSS line at one end of the memory cell array 11. As shown in FIG. 1, the control lines 15 and the power lines 17 are alternatingly arranged on the memory cell array 11.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view showing part A of the power line 17 and column select lines 15 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the power lines 17 and control lines 15 are alternatingly arranged. The width L1 of the control line 15 is the same as the width L2 of the power line 17. Also, the spaces S1 between an adjacent control line and power supply line are the same. As shown in FIG. 2, when the width L2 of the power line 17 increases, the resistance of the power line may be reduced and the capacitance may increase. This may reduce noise in the integrated circuit, to thereby improve operation of the integrated circuit memory. However, notwithstanding these improvements, there is a need for further improvements in the arrangement of control lines and power lines in meshed power line integrated circuit memory devices.